


New rules

by tempi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romace, Rules, Song - Freeform, awesome bartemius
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Basada en la cancion New Rules con un plot twist, espero que les guste, es algo nuevo que escribi.James tiene una relacion on/off con Lily y en el off existe Regulus, pero Bart es el mejor amigo que cera las reglas.





	New rules

  
Están los dos sentados en la mesa del comedor tienen puesto los pijamas, o mejor dicho Bart tiene puesto unos pantalones en los que duerme y Regulus esta en sus pijamas, en el medio de la mesa hay una botella de whisky esta por la mitad, cada uno tiene en una taza servido su tercer trago, Regulus tiene los ojos rojos y las manos en el cuello, tapando marcas y pensando, solo pensando mientras se muerde los labios, Bart esta fumando en la mitad de todo lo que esta sucediendo, mira a Regulus quien estira su mano al celular que esta al lado de la botella, lo agarra pero no lo desactiva, empieza a girarlo en la mesa viendo como la pantalla se activa y sus ojos miran el color con deseo, y Bart solo suspira mientras va a su cuarto por la lapicera y papel, agarra el celular de las manos de Regulus que estaba por desactivar el celular, lo apoya de su lado de la mesa, toma un trago de su taza y se sienta con la lapicera y papel.

-Vamos a escribir unas reglas

  
_**One don’t pick up the phone**_

Están los dos viendo una película japonesa de terror, ninguno de los dos la habían elegido, fue el de la tienda el que la eligió luego de que se canso de escucharlos pelear por media hora entre una película y una maratón de una serie, media hora de levantando la voz y metiendo a la gente de por medio, antes de que el hombre se cansara y les diera la película que les dijo que les iba a dejar sin palabras, y dejar sin palabras lo hizo.

-¿Y si la sacamos?

  
-No, ya falta poco

  
-Eso dijiste hace dos muertes atrás

  
Bart le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que da mas miedo que la película donde el fantasma esta saliendo una vez mas en venganza, y Regulus desearía no tener tanto deseo en ver pero quiere ver, le fascina ver el modo en que sucede las matanzas aunque al mismo tiempo quiere esconder su cara en la espalda de su amigo que solo sonríe y le acaricia el pelo, mientras sigue comiendo pochoclo como si no fuera un problema digerir comida mientras una persona mas es torturada, a veces a Regulus le preocupa su elección en amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no cambiaria a Bart por nadie, Bart que había decidido negar una invitación a una fiesta por acompañar a Regulus en los Viernes, los Viernes que en exactamente dos minutos, el llamaría.

  
-Jesus, Maria, Jose ¿Que es eso?

  
-Tu celular

  
Y los dedos largos de el se deslizan entre los bolsillos de su pantalón para quitar el celular que estaba sonando al ringtone del grito de Psycho, Bart le había puesto ese ringtone así siempre sabían quien era como también se escuchaba sin importar que, y en verdad ahí estaba el nombre de la persona que el estaba evitando con la foto que le había sacado mientras dormía, Regulus podía ver que Bart seguía viendo la película pero sabia que lo estaba viendo y el sabia, el sabia bien que no debía contestar por que la ultima vez lo había lastimado lo suficiente para que Bart lo terminara llevando a su cama y abrazarlo toda la noche, por lo que el sabia como podía escuchar el no que salía de los labios de su amigo.

  
-Reggie!!!

  
Estaba borracho por supuesto que lo estaba, no lo llamaría sobrio, o si, hubieron veces que lo llamo sobrio pero de esas veces el no hablaba por que eran las veces que el sabia que todo era real.

  
-¿Si, James?

  
El atendio por estupido, y para lastimarse, por que sabia la razón por la que lo llamaba como podía ver la forma que Bart giraba sus ojos en exasperación y solo seguía viendo la película.

 

-Estaba pensado algo

 

-Milagro

 

  
-Ey, no seas malo

 

  
Silencio, musical de fondo que era de boliche aunque quizás estaba fuera de ahí y al mismo tiempo que vino la pregunta se escucho el grito de la mujer, en una forma de coincidencia de terror.

 

  
-Hace mucho que no nos vemos

 

  
Y ahí estaba y Regulus se empezó a morder los labios y en la pantalla uno de los chicos se le doblo el pie en una manera que no era posible, por que estaba al revés y Regulus quería vomitar pero no sabia si era por lo que veía o por la pregunta que fue suspirada en su oído, podía oler el alcohol desde donde estaba, como también sabia por el silencio que estaba solo, y el estaba jugando con los bordes de su remera, miro para Bart que parecía haber negado su existencia y seguía mirando la película.

 

  
-Reeeeeegieeeee

 

  
Estaba en la punta de su lengua, cuando los pies se estaban deslizando del sillón, donde había estado apoyados en las piernas de Bart y sin que su amigo sacara los ojos de la pantalla, esa sonrisa tenebrosa volvió a aparecer al mismo momento que una de sus manos agrada el pie desnudo y frío de Regulus

 

  
-¿Que..que haces?

 

  
-¿Regie?

 

  
James no entendía no tomaba tanto en que Regulus digiera que si, era su forma de jugar el lo sabia, se separaba de sus amigos el momento que los viera lo suficiente borrachos y llamaría a su contacto numero uno, que hacia meses que era el numero uno y el nunca se pregunto por que, y en ese momento que se dio cuenta que hacia tres días, tres horribles días sin que hubiera visto o tocado a su Regulus, por lo que lo llamo luego de tomar el alcohol para agarrar el valor, pero ahora, ahora Regulus no contestaba y James agarraba el celular mas fuerte cuando escucho un gemido, ese gemido que el ya había escuchado varias veces pero nunca desde el celular.  
Bart lo sabia, sabia que Regulus era un débil para los masajes de pie como sabia que el era el mas basura de los dos.  
Otro gemido mas y James estaba apunto de ir para allá cuando escucho ese suave mmm que siempre lo hacia a el débil de las rodillas, excepto que esta vez lo hacia querer vomitar.

 

  
-¿Te gusta?

 

  
Una voz extraña pero conocida que el no lograba ubicar estaba lejos pero cerca.

 

  
-Mmm

 

  
Iba a vomitar, sentía las ganas, el alcohol subiendo y se acerco a la calle lejos de la gente

 

  
-¿Reggie?

 

  
La llamada se corto en la mitad de un gemido alto y largo, James vomito.

 

  
_**Two, Don’t let him in**_

Habra sido una venganza, una estupida y tonta venganza que se había vuelto una competencia de bromas, ya tenían veinte años y deberían haber superado sus bromas mutuas a los dieciocho, pero por lo visto eso no había pasado, luego de lo que había sido la llamada, donde Bart le había masajeado los pies y luego la espalda con las matanzas de fondo, había llevado a la pequeña venganza de que le había teñido el pelo de un fuxia a Bart que aunque lo llevo con orgullo y con estilo, por que así era el, por supuesto respondió al ataque, desde publicación en las clases del colegio, hasta sabotear citas todo se estaba valiendo en la competencia sin sentido, se habían arrastrado hasta amigos, Snape, en la pelea sin sentido que nadie parecía entender. En ese momento era Domingo a la tarde, Regulus estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro de Bukowski para literatura con su gato Chester que dormía en sus piernas y el sonido del fondo de la ducha de Bart, fue cuando el iba por la mitad del libro que el timbre sono, y aunque su amigo se lo había dicho varias veces que se fijara antes de abrir la puerta no lo hizo, y por eso ese fue su castigo de encontrar a un James Potter con las mejillas rojas y el pelo perpetuamente despeinado, los jeans rotos y una camisa arremangada.

 

  
-James, ¿Que haces por acá?

 

  
No había vuelto a llamar desde ese día, se habían cruzado por supuesto con Sirius de por medio pero no se habían hablado mucho, con James evitando y no pudiendo mantener su mirada en el y con Regulus demasiado ocupado en su vida y en querer rechazar a James.

 

  
-Estaba por el vecindario

 

  
-Aja, no tenes nada cerca acá

 

  
-Si, la facultad

 

  
-Que esta cerrada

 

  
Si James era honesto eso había sido lo primero que lo había atraído a el a Regulus, lo rápido que era en atraparlo en sus mentiras y en responderle, era el mas veloz que había conocido aun Lily no era capaz como Regulus lo era, también como si era honesto con otras dos cosas, era que luego de una semana del incidente y haber preguntado cada amigo en común con Regulus si sabían algo de algún romance de Regulus con alguien y que todos lo negaran había decidido ir a ver a la persona que mas deseaba ver luego de haber escapado de el, y mas con la forma que Regulus siempre esta sonriendo hacia su celular o evitando contacto con el cuando se cruzaban con Sirius. La otra verdad era que Regulus en pijama, con pelo despeinado y anteojos le hacia cosas a su corazón que no creía posible.

 

  
-Te queria ver

 

  
Su corazón se alegro, y luego estrello cuando olio el aroma en la ropa de James

 

  
-¿Y Lily?

 

  
-Ya no estamos juntos

 

  
Regulus cerro mas la puerta, agarrando el borde de ella con dedos casi blancos, mirando a James con los ojos entrecerrados antes de reírse, y James conocía esa risa era la risa amarga de el, la fría.

 

  
-Si y mañana van a estar juntos devuelta

 

  
-Regulus!

 

  
Bart lo llamaba, cuando el justo enfrentaba a James ante su necesidad de utilizar a Regulus cuando Lily no lo quería y ya no era justo lo estaba lastimando y Regulus se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amigo con el pelo azul y mientras se mordía los labios para contener la risa, James podía ver la ultima broma de Bart en el que era unas marcas en el cuello que parecían chupones pero que solo eran maquillaje algunos y otros, en un accidente y experimento la aspiradora, y James quería saber, quería matar y quería explicar a Regulus que ya no era así, sin embargo algo paso. Cuando Regulus lo volvió a mirar con los ojos brillando y las mejillas rojas, James sintió que había perdido.

 

  
-No es así

 

  
-Siempre es así

 

  
Bart sonrío y no dudo en hacerlo, era un favor como era una venganza

 

  
-Reggie! El agua se enfría! Apurate que no me quiero bañar solo

 

  
Y con una precisión que no sola tener tiro la toalla que tenia atada en su cadera a la cabeza de Regulus, quien se había ruborizado mientras gruñía y que sin responderle a James le cerro la puerta y se fue tras Bart.

 

  
_**Three don’t be his friends**_

  
Regulus iba a morir, estaba escribiendo su ultima voluntad en una servilleta, en una servilleta donde decía R.A.B y habían unos dibujos de Chester como también de unos laberintos, no tenia mucho que era de el que pudiera dejar, como no tenia tanta gente en quien dejar lo que tuviera, decidió dividirlo todo entre Bart, Sirius y Snape le pareció lo mas razonable del momento aunque sabia que quizás se olvida de alguien, pero bueno si se olvido de esa persona no era tan importante. Mientras terminaba las ultimas palabras de su testamento, mordiendo el labio, James se sentó enfrente de el, estaban en una cafetería James le había traído otro te con su te y cupcake, se tomo unos segundos en apreciar la camisa negra de Regulus, el pelo negro que caia como flequillo sobre sus ojos y la piel pura y blanca.

 

  
-¿Que haces?

 

  
-Escribo mi testamento

 

  
-¿Que?

 

  
Regulus firmo el testamento, y apoyo su celular encima del papel, mientras agarro del te y aprecio el calor y el gusto dulce y amargo equilibrado del te, luego de calmar sus nervios con el te reposo sus ojos en los ojos de James y miro las mejillas rojas como la ansiedad en esos ojos, como el color violeta en uno de ellos y el labio partido y aunque el quería preguntar no lo hizo.

 

  
-Así que ¿Que pasa?

 

  
-Lily y yo rompimos

 

  
-Si eso ya lo habías dicho, aunque kudos en el nuevo récord, ¿Que pasaron tres días?

 

  
-Dos semanas y media

 

  
Se atraganto en su te, por que eso no era posible, ya para esta época Lily ya estaria devuelta con James, ya James se habría olvidado de el, y el estaría devuelta con Bart sentado en el comedor de su departamento sin embargo ahí estaba, la cara de James que evitaba su mirada y la forma que sus dedos jugaban nerviosos en la mesa de la cafetería y Regulus sabia que no mentía, pero no entendía, James siempre lo llamaba luego de que rompiera con Lily, el era su plan B, su respaldo, el perrito debajo de la lluvia, patético, pero esta vez James no había corrido a el, y no sabia como sentirse respecto a ese.

 

  
-Ah, bueno dale tiempo, ya volverá ¿Por que rompió contigo esta vez?

 

  
-Yo rompi con ella

 

  
Por el amor de Dios, no podía tomar el te en paz con cada sorpresa que James le decía, por que siempre era Lily la que rompía con el, por que no le caían los amigos de James, por que a James le gustaba demasiado al futbol, siempre había una razón que a Regulus le parecía ridícula a veces por que era lo que hacia James bueno James otra le parecía correctas, como que James era un niño, que podía ser malvado, esa le parecían correctas, sin embargo hasta el día presente, de cuatro años de relaciones James nunca había roto con ella.

 

  
-¿Como es que dijiste?

 

  
-Que rompi con ella

 

  
-¿Que? ¿Por que?

 

  
-Por ti

 

  
Y no, no podía tomar el te en paz, por lo que apoyo en paz al te y agarro el papel donde había dejado su mente en paz, ahí tacho la persona en matarlo de Bart a James, por que si Bart no lo mataba por reunirse con James para dar apoyo por lo de Lily como el le había pedido, James lo iba a matar con sus sorpresas.

 

-No me crees

 

-Por supuesto que no, hemos bailado varias veces este baile, me sorprende que aun me sorprenda lo que me decís

 

  
Y James, James era un tarado en la forma que le sonreía con los ojos que brillaban e incapaz de separar sus ojos de la expresión de Regulus, del rubor.

 

  
-Dios, te amo

 

  
-No, no, tu amas a Lily, estas equivocado, un error, ya se te pasara como las otras veces

 

  
Se quería golpear, se quería mandar a un hospital por que el sabia herido así a Regulus, el le había hecho capaz de dudar de su amor y lo había hecho tan amargo y defensivo ante sus avances, el solo se estaba destruyendo y era una basura.

 

  
-Dios, soy una basura, Sirius tenia razón

 

  
-¿Sirius? James, ¿Que le paso a tu ojo?

 

  
-Justicia, claridad, venganza

 

  
-Sirius

 

  
-Como vos quieras llamarlo me lo merecía

 

  
-Si

 

  
James agarro las manos de Regulus y el vio el dudar, el temor, el deseo en evitar el contacto como vio la pequeña esperanza en el cariño de esos ojos, pero no quería esa esperanza cuando no se la merecía, no aun, no nunca, pero lo lucharía, por que Regulus con sus camisas negras, sus sonrisas torcidas y palabras rápidas era lo que el quería y necesitaba, y había sido un idiota que lo había lastimado y desperdiciado tiempo.

 

  
-Me tomo la ultima vez, esa noche que Bart te fue a buscar, verte llorar en sus brazos en darme cuenta que a vos te amaba, que yo quería se Bart y sabia que debía romper con Lily que debía ser definitivo y supe que estaba bien cuando no me dolió, pero de ahí debía asegurarme que no te iba a lastimar devuelta y por eso me tomo este tiempo y ahora, ahora tengo miedo que te haya perdido, dime por favor que no, que aun tengo una oportunidad por que te amo, te amo, te amo que duele pero me encanta

 

  
Regulus, no podía hablar, no podía respirar, entendía lo que decía, pero no podía, no podía procesar y el solo se levanto con la mano agarrada al celular y vio la mirada de James que se caía que se entristecía y el quería poder responder y no podía, por que no sabia, por que el era ciego con James y no sabia, su corazón lo traicionaba y quizás debia huir y recapacitar todo, como llamar a Sirius y saber lo que había pasado. Pero.

 

-Mas te vale que estés muriendo en una zanja

 

  
Podía escuchar los sonidos de los disparos, seguro jugando un videojuego y Regulus quería eso, quería la simplicidad de eso, pero también quería lo que estaba en la cafetería.

 

  
-James dejo a Lily y dice que me ama

 

  
-Ok, yo estoy muriendo en una zanja ahora

 

  
Se rió, estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer y esto estaba pasando por que ya se había pellizcado cuatro veces y mordido los labios varias veces.

 

  
-Bart, Bart, no se que hacer, Dios, ¿Que hago? ¿Y si es mentira? ¿Que hago Barty?

 

  
Un suspiro.

 

  
-Lo odio, yo lo detesto, si fuera por mi el estaría en una zanja, pero Reggie ¿Tu lo amas?

 

  
-Si, lo amo, aunque me duela y me mate

 

  
Y creía estar riendo y llorando, y James aun estaba sentado en la silla con la mirada perdida y Regulus lo amaba.

 

  
-Lo mato si te lastima pero tenes mi bendición

 

  
No llego a agradecer antes de que Bart le cortara pero el sabia que Bart lo sabia, como sabia que Bart decía la verdad y el no lo detendría no esta vez, aunque el sentia que esta diferente, lo sentía en cada paso que el tomaba hacia James que estaba tomando su te con los ojos muertos y los dedos quietos en la mesa, y Regulus se sentó enfrente de el y le saco una foto, quería una foto del dolor que el podía crear, será sadico pero era placer en saber que el podía crear esa expresión que James le hizo crear en el, y el le agarro la mano y lo miro.

 

  
-Una ultima, no la desperdicies

 

  
James, lo miro, sonrío y Regulus sabia que no lo haria, como James sabia que la ultima seria eterna y se mataria por lograrlo

 


End file.
